


共感

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	共感

潮湿闷热。  
焉栩嘉的喘息在亲吻之中被吞咽下去。泪水与汗水交织，是咸苦的味道。

乖，我在。  
他听见赵磊说。

初夏阳光正好，透过窗帘映在床铺上勾出好看的光影。  
焉栩嘉无力去理。重重压力和满腹心事终于把未长成的少年击垮，高热与疼痛分布在每一寸骨肉中。厚重的被子隔绝不开内心的烦躁，房间里的人几乎都趁着休息出去散风，焉栩嘉索性掀开上衣，偷得一丝清凉。

直到额头感受到冰凉湿润的触感，焉栩嘉才从自我撕扯中清醒过来。  
“还好，已经不那么热了。”亲吻额头，最简单的测量体温的办法。  
焉栩嘉冲赵磊挑挑眉，对方丝毫没有被抓包的自觉。条件艰苦，整个节目组被赵磊问一遍也没能找来根体温计。幼时生病的情景已然模糊，但被亲吻而感知到的安全感依然深埋记忆深处。  
“哦。”焉栩嘉摸摸额头，抓住赵磊搭在床边的指尖，“其实还有更准确测量的办法的。”

“嘉嘉，不要闹。”  
“我认真的。赵磊。”

许久未被打开过的身体，再次被侵入时撕裂感显得格外强烈。赵磊不知道拿什么东西做的润滑，淡淡的草莓味弥漫开来多了几分暧昧气息。指尖熟练地找到敏感点，打着圈地按摩戳弄。肠道分泌出的液体被搅动，淫靡的水声在空旷房间内清晰可闻。  
焉栩嘉咬住枕巾。他脸皮还没厚到愿意在隔着门的几十号人前演活春宫。  
“脏小孩。”赵磊抽出手指，掐住焉栩嘉双颊，把枕巾扔到了一边，偏头亲了上去。细密的吻一路滑过颈间、锁骨、乳尖，到小腹才恋恋不舍的停下来。赵磊对这块久不见阳光的软肉偏爱极了，轻轻吮吸，直到周边都泛起粉红色，才抬起头满意的欣赏自己的作品。  
焉栩嘉小声哼唧着，难耐的抬起腰。恋人的体温偏凉，对此时的他来说是绝佳的降温工具。  
只是半天没了动作让焉栩嘉有了小脾气，脚尖在对方小腿上滑来滑去表达着不满。  
赵磊本来只是起了逗弄小朋友的心思，此时忍不住笑了出来。  
“还…还做不做嘛。”笑声让焉栩嘉瞬间红了脸，原本低沉的声音此时多了几分懒怠，也品出了撒娇的味道。  
赵磊没回答，下身一顶，让焉栩嘉所有的话都压在了惊呼里。

太热了，在肉体的撞击中焉栩嘉脑子迷迷糊糊，只有这么一个想法。  
高频的刺激让他没法再说出连续的句子，他觉得自己好像成了海上的一块木板，只能把手指插入身上人的发间寻求依靠。  
“没关系的。没关系的。”赵磊把焉栩嘉搂得更紧了一点。  
他怎么会不懂呢。焉栩嘉的担忧，骄傲，没有人会比他更了解。因为相似，才会走到一起。也因为相似，连痛感都可以感知到每一分。

快到高潮，赵磊想退出来，焉栩嘉的腿却环住他的腰。  
“射在里面好不好。”

最后还是退了出来。焉栩嘉瘪着嘴，把头埋在赵磊的颈窝里不说话。  
赵磊无奈摇头，把人拉了出来，拨开被汗水打湿的刘海，一边细碎吻着漂亮得惊人的眼睛，一边哄着，“病情会加重的。”  
焉栩嘉气不过，左看右看，一口咬在赵磊下巴上，“你也知道我生病！”却还是不忍心，没用什么力气，在赵磊眼里和只刚出生的小奶狗一样：眼睛湿漉漉的，讨人喜欢。  
没拆穿明明是焉栩嘉自己先发出的邀请，赵磊用被子把他包成一个球。“你再睡一会，我去拿毛巾给你擦擦。”

想要起身的瞬间却被身后的人拉住手腕。  
“赵磊。”扭头看，焉栩嘉抿着嘴，第一次流露出迷茫的神情。赵磊心里泛酸，把自己包裹成无坚不摧的男孩子，其实一直都还是他的那个，小朋友。

“乖，我一直都在。”

闭上眼睛，阳光透过屏障在眼前渲染成橘红色。  
他的盛夏终于要到来。焉栩嘉想。


End file.
